Not a morning person
by namaster
Summary: The season 1 finale left us with a hurt Yennefer, how is she healing? Has Geralt found her?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight. Sunlight is always followed by pain. She never really cared for dawn, definitely overrated. Still, the current scare of it was new and she actually moved her fingertips to try and catch the slipping blanket of the night. The potion is not working… wrong… it works exactly as it was designed to: one has to emerge to the real world at least for a couple of hours every day or the mind will forever be lost in fantasies and dreams, even if the body will be healed by that time.

Fuck… the knowledge is supposed to make you stronger, give you power, but this knowledge only promises pain and despair. And realization that he is not here. All just a medicine-induced imaginative storyline: in this semi-dark room there was no breathing but her own, no kisses, no bites, no arms around her, and no promises. Maybe, it is good, that this night's dream was just a fantasy – he was badly hurt and she was angry. Well, the pain from her wound found its way in her self-told fairy-tale and it became a gothic one: dark and twisted. Still, it was better that her current feeling: the numbness is wearing off, pain and anxiety are settling in.

She is waiting for her visitor, her only visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

She is with him. That blessed feeling of pure comfort when being cherished. She can't move and has to remain on her back. He finds a way of putting his left arm under her head and lies on his side flat against her body. She is not asking, hazy under her medicine but he is telling her of the years apart: the anger, the longing, and the monsters, all in quiet rumble of his soothing voice. No sunlight, just night shadows, just perfect.

Her eyes are not bothered by the treacherous light but the numbing is slipping away and new feelings push out the pleasant ones: itching, burning, pain when she inhales. Fuck, why does she needs to inhale so much and so often? Hm, does he actually breathe rarely or is it just the heartbeat that is four times slower? She will ask him that tonight. She can now see the outlines of the furniture and hears the drumming outside: the rain is playing for her. She smiles, it is easy to remember the dream in this dark room, tonight's dream was good, he was good and he was there.

She doesn't think her visitor will be stopped by the rain today. Though, portals are not to be used – they are much more traceable than regular foot or horse. She is told, the healing is going good. That is the healing of the body. Her sole as her magical powers is yet another question. One is not even down yet – but quite more to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, it is official; she will be putting out sun after she gets her magical powers back. Or it will be rising less often. Let the night reign! She actually thought it would be easier as the wound would be getting better. Well, easier meaning less painful. No-thing-of-the sort. The pain is as flaring as ever. And the fucking light is shining right in her eyes. And some fucking bird signing about something undoubtedly stupid. In her imagination, she picks up his boot from the floor and throws at the bird successfully shutting it up. She never liked those boots anyway. She told him, las night, that she loved him. Right after he stumbled dirty and maybe even bloody into the room. She loves the feeling of power she has over men, but there is no triumph in seeing him almost drop to his knees and utter her name. He is quick to her bed with his strong arms in the air – he wants to touch her, to hold her, to bring her closer but her posture sends signals of hurt and he is unsure.

Here, just come here, - she says and he leans in, forehead to forehead, closing his eyes and breathing in.

The dreams are getting better, she thinks, reluctantly letting it slip away and wondering how real they always feel. She can feel the weight of him on the mattress and if she concentrates enough she can probably feel his breathing on her shoulder. He can't really touch her since her injuries are not to be disturbed, but he is sure to lie close. She is ready to succumb to this dream forever and turn into an idiot just to keep the pleasant feelings going into indefinite but… the pain starts to present itself and the damn bird is relentless and was probably paid up front with a pretty coin for the whole concert of annoying tunes. Nobody is breathing in her shoulder and, hopefully, those who are breathing down her neck will only find her after she is strong enough to fight back.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning and pain, that's familiar. Why does her neck hurt in addition to the ever hurting stomach? She turns away from the bed, she must have slept in this position, like, forever. Maybe, she wanted to lie on her side?

She is trying to recollect her dream but today it is the most slippery. She can't even remember, was he in it? He must have been. She was sleeping and heard the noise, then he kissed her like some Prince Charming kissed some Sleeping Beauty and she woke up just for a few moments. In the actual last night's dream he talked to her until she had to open her eyes to tell him, she is healing and sleeping and to get this ballad over with. But the Sleeping Beauty scenario was more plausible than the real dream, more romantic. Prince Charming, Geralt would have laughed at that had she told him. Maybe she will. She chuckled.

\- Yen?

The healer wasn't careful with the dose and she is finally losing it. She needs to get up, she started pulling up her arms in order to rise up a little, just to look around.

\- Yen, you said you are not supposed to move.

An arm was holding her across the shoulders and speaking in Geralt's voice. That's it. Yennefer of Vengeberg has officially lost it.

\- Yen? Yen?

The hallucination didn't vanish and sounded first concerned, then scared. Finally, it went mute and she cracked an eye open and cocked her head to the painful side. She could see a part of the body, a scar against the shoulder, a witcher medallion and, finally, when she lifted her head a little bit up, two cat-like yellow eyes.

\- Are you trying to guess how lucid am I?

\- Judging by your tone – very lucid, indeed. How are you feeling? You, you were smiling and then heard me and … well. Shall I be offended? Did you prefer to find somebody else in your bed?

\- I would prefer to be the master of my own bed, thank you very much. I… I forget what happens during the day because of the medicine and..

The words caught in her throat because she felt a hand on her face gliding across her cheek and she didn't want to talk any more, just breathe in and breathe out, in and out.

\- I am happy, you're here – she finished.


End file.
